Ohana
by EmilyAdder
Summary: "Ohana means family." Gabriel choked quietly. "Family means…" "No one gets left behind, or forgotten." Sam finished for him, realizing just how deep of an impact those words had on the archangel. (Sam wakes up to hear Gabriel crying, and investigates)
1. Chapter 1

Cas had been brushing up on his earth pop culture with help from "the google".

He'd apparently found a movie he wanted to see, because he got them all together in front of the TV and put in a movie he'd rented.

Gabe was enthusiastically all for watching it.

"I love Hawaii, it's great there! Aliens only make it better! This is gonna be great!"

The boys weren't really sure why they were letting Gabriel stay at the bunker. He'd shown up one day, very much not dead, Cas had thrown something at his head, and now they were there a month later watching Disney movies together like a big happy family.

Sam sat back and watched as Dean hit play and Lilo and Stitch started.

They all pretty much immediately enjoyed it, though Dean as per usual masked his enjoyment as well as he could.

Movies were the one way to get the residents of the bunker to shut up, so Sam wasn't too surprised that Gabriel wasn't talking throughout the movie.

He looked over around where Nani wanted to take Stitch back to the pound, and the look on Gabe's face was new, and he didn't quite know what it was.

He nudged him a little. "You ok?"

Gabe shook himself and brought back his usual grin. "Yeah I'm good."

He left it at that, not thinking anything of it until that night.

He woke up and looked around his room a bit. It was two in the morning, and no one was up except him.

So he thought.

He heard a noise in the living room and got up to see who else was awake.

He wasn't surprised to see Gabriel's head, where he knew angels didn't sleep.

He was surprised by the soft noise that he realized was crying.

"Gabe?"

Gabe quickly looked up, and brushed away his tears angrily. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah, I couldn't sleep. Are you okay?" Sam came over and sat next to him.

"I'm good." Gabe said quietly, but Sam didn't really believe him.

"Gabe..."

Gabriel curled into himself a little more, and Sam put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me."

"I shouldn't be crying."

"Gabriel it's okay.

Gabe shook his head, and Sam rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Talk to me Gabe."

A moment of silence passed, and then Sam heard Gabriel speak.

"I was thinking about the old days. Before you humans showed up, when it was just the angels in heaven. Just my brothers and I. Before Luci fell... Before they let me run."

There was a long silence as Sam let Gabriel take a few breaths to calm himself.

"Ohana means family." Gabriel choked quietly. "Family means..."

"No one gets left behind, or forgotten." Sam finished for him, realizing just how deep of an impact those words had on the angel.

Gabe nodded gently, and Sam pulled Gabriel into his arms. The angel burrowed into him, and the front of Sam's shirt grew wet with silent tears.

"I just... I want my brothers back. Luci, Mike, Raphy... I want my family Sam. I want my big brothers back."

Sam rubbed his back gently. He knew what it was like, losing your big brother, the one person you trusted most in the world, but he couldn't imagine the pain that Gabriel felt to see them fighting, and destroying heaven in the process. He could barely imagine spending a year without Dean anymore, let alone thousands of years, multiplied over multiple brothers.

He wanted to make the angel feel better, but he didn't know how, so he simply kept rubbing his back.

Gabriel hummed gently when Sam moved his hand slightly, and Sam looked down.

Gabe looked sleepily peaceful, all cried out now, though tear tracks still stained his cheeks.

"Careful with that hand Samsquatch. Get too close to my wings and you might start something you can't finish." Gabe looked too tired to really act on that threat, so Sam kept rubbing his back between where he imagined the invisible wings would grow, just happy that the angel was content for the moment.

"You've got a family Gabe." Sam said gently. "Cas still loves you, and you have me and Dean. We won't abandon you."

"Promise Samsquatch?" Gabriel looked so innocent and hopeful as he looked up at Sam.

"I promise."

"Am I allowed to turn the car neon yellow?"

Sam laughed, making Gabriel grin. "Only if you want Dean to shoot you."

Gabe mock-pouted, and Sam smiled a bit more, happy the angel was back to normal.

"All that crying tired me out. Does that happen to humans?" Gabe asked as he snuggled into Sam again.

"Yeah, sometimes." Sam nodded.

"And you get tired after consoling sobbing archangels too right?"

Sam smiled a bit. "I don't think many humans have experience with that, but yeah a little."

Gabriel rested his head on Sam's chest and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep Sammy."

Sam didn't quite have it in him to correct the archangel like he did with anyone who wasn't Dean, so he just closed his eyes and drifted off.


	2. Epilogue

Dean came into the living room in the morning and stared at the couch for a minute, not entirely sure he wasn't just still dreaming.

Sam and Gabe were asleep, with Gabriel resting almost entirely on top of Sam's torso. He looked almost childlike in comparison to how tall Sam was.

Sam was holding Gabe protectively in his arms. He guessed there was reason enough for that, his whole family was in civil war and his dad was missing. That kind of thing would mess with anybody, even if that anybody was a trickster with a crush on his brother.

He messed up Gabriel's hair as he walked away, like he used to with Sam in the mornings.

Gabriel's integration into bunker life had been slow, but he was their family now, just as much as Cas. He would deny it, but at the end of the day he would never accept anyone hurting Gabriel.

It wasn't hunting anymore. It was just looking out for each other, making sure no one died or started an apocalypse.

That was the family business.


End file.
